The Liberators
by theinsaneone666
Summary: (AU from the Order of the Phoenix onwards. Sirius, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Fred and Lupin are alive.) The End has happened; the Wizarding World is in chaos. A new Dark Figure has risen, threatening the current situation even more, threatening to make it much worse than what it already is. Only three people can stop the Darkness and bring order to the chaos. They are The Liberators.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – The Dark Lady.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fic and it took a long time to complete. I'd really appreciate if you could review honestly once you've read the chapter. Thanks.**

They laid together, side by side, for hours. They didn't talk, as knowing that the other was there, right next to them, was more than enough. 'They' were a young couple, who knew each other as well as two human beings could. They had stayed together, slept together, talked together, yet for some reason, one had never seen the other's face. It was odd, but it was how it was.

The boy was on the left. He couldn't have been much older than 16. The first signs of serious stubble were breaking out. His frame was evidently growing; his chest becoming a triangular shape. He was tall, quite tall for someone his age, and he was lean. He had a head of curly brown hair that was messy, yet neat at the same time. The thing that struck people most though were his eyes. For some strange reason, they couldn't tell for definite what colour his eyes were. At a distance, they could be emerald green, dark brown or piercing blue. Up close, it was hazel with gold flecks or a two-tone combination of brown and blue. But the eyes always had the same look. The look of knowing more than his age would give away, the haunting look that he knew what life was like, even though he was still a boy.

In contrast, his companion on the right was very different. She was obviously a young woman in her early twenties at the maximum. She had luscious shoulder-length hair that, framed her face and head in thick black locks. She possessed a fine figure, her curvy body outlined by the moon. She possessed tattoos. A large red rose covered her left shoulder, as if actually there. An image of a woman just wearing stockings was on the right side of body, between the hip and ribcage. She was of average height, with smooth shapely legs. Her eyes were a vivid blue. At some times they were filled with such intensity that they seem to pierce your very soul, and read your darkest secrets.

If seen by others, they would have been suspicious at the two. Simultaneously, they looked wrong and right together. The age gap was evident, yet the peaceful looks on both there faces said otherwise. It was all very surreal.

At the present moment it was night, and they were both lying in the other's arms. Their hands were linked and the woman had her head rested on the boy's chest. They laid like that for hours, just watching the world go by.

It was the boy who eventually broke the silence.

"I've got to go" he said.

She seemed to tense up as she heard his words.

"Why?" she pleaded "It's not even time yet."

He hesitated before speaking. He knew she knew why, why he had to leave, why he could never see her again. It pained him greatly, as they had know each other for months, knew each other better than anybody else. But what had to be done had to be done and he knew as did she, that there was no going back.

"You know why. Don't pretend because it'll only make it worse. I think we've both known this for a while, but never wanted to believe or acknowledge it. I've got to go on my path, and you've got to take yours. It's not possible to be together anymore. I don't want this anymore than you do…"

His voice trailed off; she was quietly crying.

"Here, come on now, please don't cry, it'll only make you feel worse."

She sobbed a little harder, as if begging him to stay, which he knew she wanted. He sighed and put a comforting arm around her, while conjuring a box of tissues with his wand with the other. He gave her one and let her compose herself.

After some time, she stopped crying and looked up. Her blue eyes were red and blotchy.

"You said…at the beginning…" she began shakily "…you said… we'd be together…forever."

Her voice broke at the end. Waves of emotion took over and she resumed crying, her body shaking with each breathe.

He looked at her with a mixture of love, pity and remorse. He didn't want this, and he hated what he was doing.

"Look," he said "It won't change and I can't make it. I wish it would and that I could change it but I can't. You've got to get over it and move on."

He realised he said this rather harshly, coldly, as if scolding her for her behaviour. She looked up at him sharply, her blue eyes ablaze with anger and emotion.

"Get OVER it?" she hissed "Get over the time we spent together, get over all what we did and what I felt? Get OVER it?"

He immediately tried to calm her.

"-No- I never meant it- it's that- got to- sorry- I enjoyed it as well-"

He couldn't continue. The damage had been done. She had untangled herself from him, got up and now wasn't facing him. He rose as well.

"No, you do mean it." She whispered, her voice constricted with hurt. "You meant every word. You don't love me. You have only used me and led me along. I trusted you and you broke my trust."

As she said this she withdrew her wand and turned around. She pointed it at him.

"You lying bastard!" she shouted "_Tisintro!_"

The legal version of the Cruciatus Curse flew at him. It was little known but was just as effective.

He flicked his wand out quicker than she thought possible. With two fluid motions he had banished her curse and before she could react, hit her with a full Body-Bind Curse.

The curse knocked the wind out of her, and she dropped her wand as it hit. She fell onto her back and was forced to look directly up. He strode over to her wand and laid it on her heaving chest. As he did so, the first light from dawn threw itself on them. For the first time ever, they saw the others face. Her face registered immediate shock as did his. They look at each other for a full minute.

He lifted the curse and expected her to attack. But she just laid there, looking at him. Finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

She scoffed and her face suddenly filled with loathing.

"You're not sorry. You never loved me. I… I never loved you."

She said this with as much hate as she could muster. He had hurt her after all.

His face changed immediately. She suddenly regretted her words as she saw the raw emotion in his eyes. He leaked magical power and emotion. He turned to her and knelt down.

"You don't mean that" he whispered.

"I do" she said through gritted teeth.

He looked at her with nothing but utter, blank shock written over his face. She had been his lover for the last God knows how many months and she was practically ending it. He would have tried to reason with her but she came from a family line whose members were very hard to reason with. As he thought over the situation more, he became angrier.

"_She knew the current situation!" he thought " She knows that I don't want this, yet she's behaving as if it's all my fault, as if I'm in the wrong!"_

He looked at her at little longer. She waited for him to speak, but it never came.

"What's wrong?" she sneered "Are you shocked stupid? 'Cos you're acting like it. I bet you thought I'd never leave you, didn't you? Well, you thought wrong, you worthless piece of-"

She never got to finish her sentence. He had cast a very powerful silencing charm on her that quietened her immediately. Even when he pointed his wand somewhere else she couldn't speak.

"You…" he began "You are a bitch. You have no idea of what you're doing."

As he said this he realised the rose on her shoulder had a banner. Inside the banner was his name.

His eyes widened with shock but recovered almost as soon as they had turned. He pointed his wand at the rose and muttered a spell.

The rose started to leak red ink, as if bleeding. Then his name grew bright and then faded.

When he finished, there were words underneath it.

"The one you betrayed"

Satisfied with what he'd done, he looked at her with unrestrained anger burning intensely in his eyes. He finally spoke.

"Goodbye _darling" _he said mockingly.

She found she could speak and replied.

"I'll hunt you down, even if it's the last thing I do."

He laughed at her words and she felt a stab of humiliation in her heart. She glared at him until he stopped, and caught her eye. They looked at each other with pure hatred for seconds. It seemed unbelievable that only minutes ago they were lying there happy…

He rose and turned away. He drew his wand and for a second she thought he was going to curse her. But instead, he gave her one last look and then Disapparated with a small _pop_.

She laid there in shock for a while, unable to take in the last few minutes and their events. Eventually she did, and she started crying. She cried with hurt, with embarrassment, with regret and soon enough, she started crying with anger for what he did. After a time, she composed herself and stood up. She transfigured a stick on the ground nearby into a knife. A few spells and curses made the knife glow white then settle on an ugly black. She breathed in and out deeply a few times and thought about what she was going to do.

"_Is it worth it? _The voice in her head said _"Is doing this worth the consequences?"_

"_Of course it is! Think what he just did and what he put you through, even though you gave him EVERYTHING!" _Another voice said.

She agreed with the latter. He had been absolutely horrible to her and he deserved what he got. She took a final deep breathe and looked to the sky.

"I swear, on my magical abilities, that I will have revenge on him, revenge for what he did, and wreak havoc and revenge on every man on the planet. I WILL MAKE WOMEN RULE!"

She shouted the last part. As she did, she cut herself and let the blood fall on a knife she had. The knife soaked up the blood instantly. Holding it in her left hand, she wielded her wand in her right and shouted an incantation of Dark magic. The knife emitted black light as soon as the curse hit it and her hand trembled slightly. Then with a despairing and desperate scream, she plunged the knife it the brown earth beneath her.

Almost immediately, the earth itself seemed to shake. The tree's creaked and groaned, protesting against the sudden change in climate, then withered and died. The grass stood upright for a second, then dried out and died like the trees. The animals and birds emerged from all around and suddenly fell, as full of life as a ragdoll, their bodies still and eyes vacant. A huge whirlwind of air dust, and black cloud surrounded her, and then as soon as it came, it went. When it settled, there she was. Dressed only in black robes, she would have been no longer recognisable to her former lover if he'd been there. Her bodily assets seemed to have been enhanced, and her face was longer and thinner. She looked up from her body and her vivid blue eyes had a glint of red in it. She laughed manically to the air.

"I am Lady Hathor!" she shouted to the sky.

The Dark Lady had been born.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Lord Voldemort stood on Hogwarts grounds. He was happy, very happy, as his ultimate goal had finally been achieved. Harry Potter was dead. And this was not an accident. This wasn't what happened in the forest, where somehow Potter had survived, even though the Killing Curse as good as hit him. There was no mother or anyone for that matter to die for him. The holly wand Potter possessed had been broken, but Voldemort still had his yew wand. He laughed at how foolish some of the world had been, that they'd believed that Potter's wand had power that rivalled his own, that somehow Potter had power that _'the Dark Lord had not'_.

It must have been love, but if love was such great a power, then why did no-one run to protect Potter? If anyone loved him and if love was that powerful, why didn't anyone save him? He pondered on that for a while, but shrugged it off. No, he was the greatest, and he knew it.

He suddenly looked up and took in the surrounding area. In the distance, the castle was quite obviously destroyed, its last wrecks still burning from the Fiendfyre. He had been incredibly angry when had found out that Potter had managed to find the Room, the Room that only he'd known about its true power. But it seemed he had underestimated Potter. He had been clever enough to find the Room of course and the Horcruxes. But it was Dumbledore who had told him to do it, it wasn't the boy's brain, it was Dumbledore's.

He thought back to what had recently happened. He had been on the edge of instantly killing Potter, when Potter decided to speak.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Might as well let him have his last words" he thought._

_Potter started to talk about some rubbish of remorse and for he, Lord Voldemort, to think of his sins. Then the boy had further cheek to call him Riddle. He seethed inside; he HATED that name. But he mastered his fury and let the boy continue on about master of Death is one who embraces Death with open arms, and that it was with bravery and courage that defeated Death, not Horcruxes._

_Had the boy gone mad! He didn't understand anything, and then Potter stopped talking. He knew the reason immediately as his faithful Bella had walked up to him, and had turned to the audience that surrounded them._

"_Potter can't kill my master!" she exclaimed gleefully._

_The Great Hall went deadly silent._

"_That statement is preposterous" a voice rang out._

_Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Albus Dumbledore had stridden to the centre circle created._

"_17 years ago, Sybil Trelawney made a prophecy that the one who could vanquish the Dark Lord, would be marked as his equal" he said plainly._

_He turned to Voldemort._

"_When you committed the atrocious crimes on the 31__st__ October 1980, Tom-"Dumbledore began._

_He cringed at the sound of his name. He HATED it for God's sake! Dumbledore continued._

"_- you left a permanent mark on Harry. His scar. You marked him as your equal."_

_Bella's voice spoke next._

"_Yes, Dumbledore, but you haven't heard what I have, have you? Unbeknown to anyone, Trelawney kindly gave another prophecy. This time it goes like this: _'the one who can rid us of the Dark Lord is the lover of the new Dark Figure. After a New Wizarding Order has been established, the boy and his two friends, together, will act as The Liberators and free the Wizarding World of the tyrannous rule of the Forces of the Dark.'_"_

"_You never thought of that, did you Dumby? Well my master will win as there are no other Dark Ones in the country!" she laughed loudly and like a true maniac._

_Voldemort smiled; he looked at Potter._

"_Goodbye Harry. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The jet of green light left his wand and hit Potter in the chest. Potter looked at him for a moment, and then he fell, lifeless. _

_The screams of fury and fear broke out from the crowd. Dumbledore turned to him and tried to curse him to where Harry had gone._

_But it all stopped. Hogwarts had triggered an immense force that had blown everybody from the castle and most of the grounds. Then a voice that came that came from the castle herself boomed out:_

"_The wizard, who will fix me and restore me, will wear the emblem of Liberation under the rose."_

_He got up, ready for a ground battle with the Order and Ministry, but they were gone._

He was disturbed from his thoughts by a young Death Eater.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

The boy quailed under the glare and said in a shaky voice:

"My Lord- we have- have been informed-" he swallowed and took a deep breathe,

"- we have been informed that there is a new Dark Figure in Britain."

The boy stood there for a minute, awaiting his fate. He closed his eyes and waited. After a minute he opened them to find Voldemort, standing there, with his mouth slightly open, a look of utter horror and disbelief on his face.

"Go…go…" he said.

The boy didn't need telling twice. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Voldemort sank to his knees.

"It can't be…" he murmured "It just can't be…"

~!~!~!~!~!~

Reece Knight stumbled to the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of Cheery Owls and a bowl and milk and sat down to eat breakfast. He was tired. Dumbledore had asked him to do a little spying on the Ministry employees that were suspected Death Eaters. He and Led had gleaned a little, but no solid proof that could give them a life sentence in Azkaban. They ended up leaving a few hours later. He yawned, knowing tonight and tomorrow morning he had more reconnaissance to do, but it was over today… at least for now. Led was out, as he had left to report to Dumbledore. Sitting down comfortably on the battered sofa they owned, he wondered where Mick was and what he'd been doing. Every Saturday evening, Mick said he had to go out to do 'something'. He never told them what 'something' was, even when they raised eyebrows. That was the only thing Mick kept from Reece and Led, he told them everything else. They didn't mind, as people were allowed to have there own personal secrets and mysteries, but Reece and Led could tell this was something different. He thought back to the time when they'd first met.

-_FLASHBACK-_

_His parents had died when he was twelve, killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters when they refused to join them, as they were pure-bloods.. Reece only got away, because his father told him to run and hide, to go and that they'd find him eventually. But Reece continued to wait for eventually and it never came. He went back home and witnessed the scene of devastation on the place of his childhood. Aurors and Ministry Wizards swarmed over the place like ants and next to his father's beloved 1955 Cadillac, were two body bags that he knew contained the lifeless bodies of his parents. He cried out in pain and shock, his wails of despair catching the attention of two Aurors, who immediately came running, wands drawn. They lowered them, however, when they realised who he was and called over the Head Auror._

_An old, grizzled, battle-weary face looked down on him with a mixture of pity and sympathy on his face. The man conversed quietly with the others before turning to him._

"_What's your name, son?" the man inquired in a soft, gentle voice._

"_Reece Knight" he replied with a few snivels._

"_I'm Alastor Moody" the old man said "Not mean to be tactless or anything, but I'm presuming that you know what happened here?"_

_He nodded and gave a small sob. The man took something from his belt, next to what Reece recognised as a hip flask. He reached down to the boy._

"_Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better" he said._

_Reece muttered his thanks and took the drink. Almost instantly he felt a little soothed, a little more calmed. _

"_Better?" the Auror asked._

"_Yeah" Reece breathed slowly._

"_Now then, do you know what happened? If you can give us any information, any at all, it may help us catch the bastards that murdered your parents."_

_Moody looked at the boy as he said this. The boy's head jerked up sharply and he had fire in his eyes._

"_Ok" he said._

_For the next hour and a half, the Aurors questioned the boy and he gave them the answers. At the end of the questioning, Moody thanked the boy._

"_I don't know if you want to, but seeing as you can't stay here, I'll help you find a place to stay. There's an orphanage I know that's very good and just down the road."_

_Reece looked at the Auror quizzically for a moment._

"_Alright" he said._

_All the possessions in the house were taken to the Knight Family vault in Gringotts. After they had deposited it all, Moody took the boy to the orphanage. They met a kindly old lady, who spoke with Moody for a while, before allowing Reece to bid farewell to him and give his thanks._

_When Moody had gone, the old lady turned to Reece._

"_You can sleep and stay with Mick and Led, on the third floor, second bedroom to the left" she said._

"_Thank you" said Reece._

_He climbed the stairs, and only got to the first landing, when he saw two teenage boys of a similar age looking at him. The boy on the left was tall and lanky, with curly brown hair that was messy yet neat at the same time. He had very strange eyes, and not for one second could Reece determine what colour they actually were. They kept switching, from green, to brown, then blue and so on. They also contained a haunting look, the look of him seeing something someone of his age should never have seen._

_In contrast, the boy on the right was older than he, he was guessing. He was tall like the other boy, but had more muscle had was well defined. He had an air of aristocratism around him, whereas the other had something that said to not mess with him._

_It was the boy on the right who spoke._

"_I'm Led" he said as a way of greeting, holding out his hand which Reece took and shook. "This here is Mick, we're the boys who you're sharing the room with. _

_Mick nodded at the sound of his name, and put out his own hand, which Reece also shook. They didn't say this menacingly, but kindly, as if they knew what had happened._

"_The room where we're staying is the Death Eater Family Loss room. Currently there's only us" said Mick. _

_Reece nodded in understanding, but tears formed in his eyes. Led looked at him._

"_Don't worry" he said "We know what you're going through"_

_For the first time in that day, Reece believed the person who said that. He smiled and allowed himself to be led to the room. _

_And that was how Reece met his best friends for life, Mick Andrews and Led Ainsclough._

Reece came out his memories and smiled soon they'd both be back. He was just about to eat the first spoonful when Led's Patronus, a swan, flew in through the door.

"Potter is dead. The Order thinks we're traitors. Voldemort has won and another Dark Figure has risen. I'll find you, but run now, the Death Eaters are coming" it said before dissolving into dust.

Reece stared at the spot where it'd been in disbelief. Suddenly, he heard noises outside.

A few noises, bangs and shouts of "Open up, you're surrounded" was enough to make Reece forget his breakfast, grab his wand and run.

"Shit!" he said "Shit, shit, shit!"

**Remember, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – On the Rise.**

**Thank you to Vulconarian for reviewing my last chapter. Means a lot to me. To all other readers: reviews are a great help as they give the tips and pointers sometimes needed to keep the fic on track and heading in the right direction. Don't be shy; just please review after you've read the chapter. This chapter will cover more on Lady Hathor and her rise to power. Remember, once you've read it, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter world. If you recognise it, it's JK Rowling's; if not, it's mine.**

Lady Hathor looked out over the landscape from her new domain. The area she had decimated was now devoid of life, with an imposing black mansion placed in the middle of the land. She thought of what needed to be done, of the followers she needed to have to spread her authority. She stood on the high balcony and pondered. Suddenly the idea came to her as clear as rain. She needed to go to Ireland.

As she got ready to leave, she thought of the life she'd left behind. Her original name had been Jessi Black, and she'd been a prestigious witch, as her cousin was Bellatrix Lestrange. She remembered the times when they were young and carefree, then to the time when Bella joined the Death Eaters and Voldemort. She cursed her cousin for being so stupid, as to follow Voldemort meant nothing but a life of servitude. She made a decision that once she'd got her followers, she'd go a get Bella from the Dark Lord.

She was now ready to go. She picked up her wand and shrunk the bag she picked up with it. The bag was placed into the pocket of her robes. Then, with a quick wave of her wand, she Disapparated with a small _crack._

~!~!~!~!~!~

Mick arrived with a _pop _outside his home. It had been theirs for two years now and it was loved dearly by all its occupants. Reece and Led usually greeted him at the door, but this time no-one came. Instantly, he could tell something was up. He flicked his wand with his wrist and caught it in one fluid motion. Cautiously, he walked into the room. Moving against one wall he muttered a spell.

"_Homonum Revelius"_

The spell informed him that there was no human presence in the house, but he knew that the Death Eaters were more than clever and had probably cast spells to stop his one. Moving silently now, he went from room to room, checking for hidden enemies. The result was always the same: no-one. He sighed with relief, and went to the kitchen. He needn't worry as there was no sign of Death Eater activity around the house. He slumped down on his chair, while casting a spell at the toaster to cook the toast that was now flying towards it.

He closed his eyes and replayed what had happened before he had got home. It was so stupid, that it had changed as quickly as that. Well, if she was stupid enough to take it that way, then that was her problem.

He opened his eyes and they fell onto the breakfast table. The remnants of the last meal were still there and he knew for a fact that neither Reece nor Led left their meal unless their lives were threatened.He looked at the contents of the breakfast bowl and saw that it was Cheery Owls with milk.

"_Reece" he thought quickly "What's happened to him and Led?"_

He got his answer when he saw a scrap of paper hidden under the bowl. He took it gingerly and read.

_Dear Mick, _

_When you read this I won't be here, not for a while anyway. The Death Eaters arrived and it was only thanks to Led's warning that I got away just in time. We need you to get all our personal and most important belongings and leave. While you're at it, putt up some wards so the Death Eaters can't enter again. Don't worry about leaving, we'll find you._

_Regards,_

_Reece_

Mick stared at the letter for a while and breathed a sigh of relief. They were fine. He did as Reece and Led had asked him to do and put al the belongings into a bag, which upon he had placed an Undetectable Enlargement Charm on the inside. The bag was shrunk and put into his jacket pocket. He looked around for a bit and then started to cast the ward charms. At only sixteen years old, it was impressive that he could do the magic he could.

Finally he finished. Satisfied with his work, he Disapparated with the usual _pop._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Lady Hathor arrived with a loud _crack _as she entered the domain of whose inhabitants she hoped would join her. She was in a little known area of Ireland, in a valley surrounded by mountains. It was very picturesque and she wondered briefly for a second how this area, which was so beautiful, was the home of people so Dark.

She was brought back to her objective however, when shouts sounded from below. It seemed her arrival had triggered off the wards and protective spells and alarms of the people who lived here.

"_Good, it shows they're not lazy or careless" she thought._

A few witches came into her view and they immediately cast hexes, curses and jinxes at her. She didn't need to worry, as she was taught how to defend herself from pretty much anything by her former lover. As soon as she thought of him though, she was filled with fury, and all of the sudden, she duelled the three witches with a ferocious pace and skill.

One of the witches' eyes widened with terror and fear, and she called down for backup, just as Lady Hathor's Stunner hit her. The other two were quickly incapacitated as well. Reinforcements eventually arrived, but she was ready for them. However, they did not attack.

"Who are you stranger and what do you want" a feminine voice said.

"_Yes!" Lady Hathor thought "I've found them!"_

"I am The Dark Lady" she began "Also known as Lady Hathor. I am here as I wish to seek your alliance and you utmost help to help me, and the women of the world even though they know nothing of it, in achieving my ultimate goal."

A figure moved to the front of the group, and Lady Hathor saw her profile. She was young, though older than herself, around thirty, and had a head of shining blond hair. Her blue eyes sparkled even in the moonlight and she spoke to her next.

"And what objective would that be?" she questioned.

The Dark Lady replied calmly.

"To establish a New Wizarding Order, with women the dominant sex and the magical ruling over the Muggles."

The other woman's eyes widened in shock briefly, but were replaced with a mask of indifference instantly.

"I shall need to talk with my companions" she stated.

Lady Hathor nodded her head and the woman went off with the others to discuss the proposition. Finally, after thirty minutes, they came back.

"We have decided on accepting your proposition" she said "However, there are two catches, one of which I'm sure you won't disagree with."

"As you wish."

"Firstly, you are to be our leader, guider, mentor and anything else we require to need. This is because you displayed considerable magical talent in coming here and taking on three of us, a feat few ever do and live to tell the tale. Secondly, we will want to know everything we are expected to do and what you are planning. This is to prevent difficulties and mistrust."

"Your humble needs shall be accepted and followed to the letter" Lady Hathor replied.

"Good. Now we'll introduce ourselves to you, as you have done so to us" the woman said "I'm Isis McKone, leader of this group, which is incidentally called The McKones. The rest of us are, Bellona, Hel, Vulcana, Setha, Libitina, Proserpina, Maia, and Pandora McKone. We are all sisters."

"So I gathered" said Lady Hathor.

"Now, let's get to business. Why are you here and what do you want from us?" asked Isis.

Lady Hathor took a deep breathe and began.

"Simply put, I want revenge against Man. Two hours ago, I was a normal person who lived a normal life. I had a lover, who I used to meet up with every Saturday. But this is no more. See, he said we couldn't be together as he had things to do that would prevent him from seeing me, and I being part of a Dark family didn't help. But he didn't have to leave, yet he did. He chided me for crying and displaying emotion to get him to stay. He used me. We did everything together, _everything._ But still he decided to leave. I foolishly tried to attack him, but he was the one who taught me. I will acknowledge it; he is a great wizard, perhaps greater than Dumbledore. He beat me and told me he was sorry, but I knew he wasn't. I scoffed him and that was when I feared him. He turned so quickly, it was if it never happened. He made my tattoo with his name add a few extra words."

With this she showed the group her rose tattoo. The looked and scrutinised it. One of the witches' eyes widened, Pandora's, and she murmured the name.

"_Him?!_"

Lady Hathor nodded and covered the tattoo back up.

"Yes," she continued "And it's him who I will have revenge against. How do you know?"

"He came here with members of the Order of the Phoenix, and tried to capture us. We rebuffed them and held them off. They wanted to make sure we didn't join Lord Voldemort, but we had and still have no intention of doing so. Voldemort's beliefs and what he does, well, we don't agree with it. Although we practice Dark magic and the like, we have never tortured Muggles or harm defenceless people" said Pandora.

"Rightly so, and your morals are admirable," Lady Hathor "However, I, and if you join me, we, will have revenge on Man for subjugating us and using us as if we are merely objects. The time has arrived when we will rise and establish Women's Rule over Men's Rule."

"My Lady, we place ourselves at you feet, and will be your ever-subservient followers" Isis said.

"The Dark Lady, Lady Hathor, our most rightful mistress and leader, we prostrate ourselves before you" chanted the whole of the McKone tribe.

A black light flashed for a second, then disappeared as soon as it came. Lady Hathor looked down upon her loyal followers and saw all were clad in the same clothing as she.

"From now," she said "We will achieve our ultimate goal at whatever cost it may take to attain."

She proceeded to tell them of what they needed to call themselves. The Harpies was originally thought of first, but was decided against in favour of The Amazons.

"The Amazons we shall be called then" she said "Also, I used the idea of the Death Eaters method of communication of the Dark Mark to come up with our own way of communicating."

As she said this she unveiled the swollen heart, bleeding because of a dagger going through, from top to bottom, on her left wrist, to the Amazons. They gasped and looked at it with looks of wonder and fear etched onto their faces. After half an hour however, each had the same tattoo as Lady Hathor did on their left wrists.

"And now," Lady Hathor began "I'm going to tell you the first part of my plan…"

~!~!~!~!~!~

Voldemort was surrounded by his servants, all of whom were silent and waiting to hear him speak. They'd never seen him so angry before, not even when he'd found out Potter was hunting Horcruxes. They watched him as he paced, around and around, muttering and scratching his head. He mumbled on about, the prophecy, the new one, about life, about Potter and most of all, who the hell this new Dark Figure was. Finally he spoke.

"Dolohov, Rookwood, Wormtail. Stand up" he commanded.

The men fearfully obeyed his command without protest. Voldemort was very unpredictable lately, and none of the men wanted to depart with this life yet.

"I want you to go," Voldemort began "And find this new Dark one. I don't care how you get them, I want them and I want them alive. Understand?"

"What happens if they put up a resistance, My Lord," Wormtail squeakily began "Or if they have followers like us?"

"You have the Dark Mark, you can summon assistance" Voldemort sneered "That should be more than enough comfort if you so need it."

The men nodded quickly.

"Yes, My Lord" they said simultaneously.

"Go then" Voldemort commanded.

The men quickly Disapparated with loud _cracks._

"It won't be long now" Voldemort sighed "Whoever this Dark One is; they'll regret messing with me.

If only he knew how wrong he really was.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Dumbledore looked gravely down amongst the gathering of the people before him. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, The Weasley Children, Snape, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and various others were there. They had just been dealt a stunning blow by Voldemort and had lost a few, well-loved and important people. Tonks and McGonagall had fought bravely, but were inevitably overcome by numbers. Remus was distraught and inconsolable, and not even Sirius could comfort him as he had taken the loss of Harry Potter incredibly hard. The Order sat there for a little longer before Dumbledore decided it was time to speak. Clearing his throat, he stood up. All eyes snapped to him. He hesitated for a brief moment before continuing.

"Today," he began "Is a day I think none of us in this room will forget. We have lost many friends and brave fighters, people who we admired and in turn admired us. The loss of Harry, Tonks, and Minerva will be the biggest losses. I say to you now, my friends, that their deaths were not at all spontaneous."

He let this hang in the air before Remus spoke.

"What do you mean Albus?" he croaked, the shadow of a wolf on his face "Are you saying that someone betrayed us?"

There was a sharp intake of breath around the room as Lupin said this. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. He gulped and hoped his lie would suffice.

"_This better be good" he thought to himself._

"Indeed I am, Remus. But it was not somebody, but some people. I have recently found out that the tasks that were delegated to the following people, Mick Andrews, Reece Knight and Led Ainsclough, were not completed. All were AWOL at the time they were meant to be doing these jobs. Furthermore, Severus has found out that the trio were passing on information to Voldemort, with protection in return should they win the War."

Everyone was stunned by the revelation. Suddenly, Sirius and Lupin stood up.

"Well let's hunt the bastards and kill them then" they yelled simultaneously.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, men" Dumbledore said "We have no idea where they are. Their place of residence has been left deserted."

For the next two hours, Dumbledore told the Order a massive lie about the trio. He knew that they'd died because of flaws in his plan, but he couldn't let them find that out. He had to save face. He proceeded to tell the Order of the Horcruxes and that Voldemort's soul was to unstable to make another, meaning they only had to hit him once and he'd be out. They continued talking and the topic switched back to the trio who'd 'betrayed' them.

"If you find any of them, they are to be killed on the spot" he said to the shocked faces of everyone but Sirius and Lupin "All of who have died, well… their deaths will be avenged he finished savagely. Everyone nodded except the two Weasley twins, but Dumbledore didn't mind, he presumed they were in shock. The meeting broke up and everyone slowly piled out. Fred and George were left alone.

"I dunno George," Fred said "Something's real dodgy 'bout this and I don't like it"

"I know bro," the other twin replied "I don't think any one of them did it. They are just too… _pure _in the soul y'know?"

Fred nodded. He yawned.

"Better get some sleep and discuss this tomorrow" he said.

Then they got up and went to bed.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Reece Apparated with a _pop _outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He looked for the building. At last he found it. Or what was left of it anyway. The house was now a burning wreck, seen only with Wizarding eyes. Reece continued to stare in complete shock and horror at what was left of the Order's safe house, the one place of refuge that was guaranteed from being penetrated by the Death Eaters. But this time, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black's house could take no more. She had crumpled under the sheer magical force put in to ensure her destruction and the deaths of some Order members.

He walked slowly towards the house, wand pointed to the floor. His mouth was agape and he couldn't turn himself away, from the sight or from the last rustlings…

That snapped him out of his thoughts. _Rustling? _People only rustled if they were still alive. But no-one could survive an outright attack that was as brutal as what had occurred. He held his wand up and walked towards the fallen door, whose frame was still standing feebly, and crossed the threshold. He called out.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

His arrival was greeted with a string of curses and hexes which shot towards him. Instinctively, he crouched down and gave his attacker a dose of return fire. One of the spells must have made contact as the opposition, whoever it was, presumably a Death Eater, cried out in pain. This was all Reece needed to stand up and start blowing up the area in which the attacker was hiding. He had just fired a Blasting Hex, when all of the sudden he heard the voice yell:

"_Sectumsempra!"_

The Laceration Curse missed him by inches, and he had no doubts now it was a Death Eater. Gritting his teeth, he procured three mobile shields from mid-air and proceeded to move forward. As he did, he heard Moody's voice in his ear…

_Out manoeuvre 'em son… flank 'em… mobility against a powerful Dark opponent is the best weapon you've got… _

He did as the old Auror had said and started to move to the left, while making it look like he was still in front of the opponent. Frighteningly, the attacker saw his move and started to send a huge barrage of spells go either left or right. Reece was gobsmacked; no Death Eater fought this well like this, not even Bellatrix Lestrange, and she was the best. His thoughts were confirmed immediately when he caught a side profile of his opposition.

"Led?!" he asked incredulously.

The spellfire from his opponent stopped instantly. They raised their head and looked hard at Reece.

"Reece," their voice croaked wearily "That you?"

Reece breathed a sigh of relief, it was Led.

"Yeah, it's me. What on earth are you doing here?"

"Looking for evidence on what destroyed this place," Led explained, gesturing to the smouldering wreck of a house "Looks like it was Death Eaters and they used Fiendfyre."

They continued talking for a bit more and Led explained to Reece of what happened to Harry Potter and Hogwarts. Reece was even more shocked to find out of a new Prophecy.

"It changed?! And Harry could do nothing about?! Geez, what deities did he manage to piss off?!"

They talked some more until Led stood up.

"I think we should go a find Mick," he said "He could be in real trouble"

A voice spoke from behind them.

"For your information, I am in no trouble whatsoever, as I am more than capable of looking after myself" it said with a touch of annoyance and arrogance in its voice.

Reece and Led wheeled round and looked straight into the face of a very-well, smiling Mick Andrews.

"Hello lads," he said as a way of greeting "Now would anyone care to explain what in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts has gone on?"

They all looked at each other. Finally Led sighed.

"Well…" he began

**Well this is Chapter Two guys. Remember, please review! Reviews mean more chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Surprises and Destruction**

**A/N: The plot thickens… this chapter will cover what will happen now, as Voldemort now has knowledge of Lady Hathor and the Amazons. Also, it'll look into Mick, Reece and Led and how they work together now to create peace. (The lyrics of the song are from the band Genesis. The song is called 'Throwing it all Away', look it up on YouTube, I think it's good and it really suits what Mick's feeling!).**

_Need I say I love you?  
Need I say I care?  
Need I say that emotions,  
Are something we don't share?  
I don't want to be sitting here,  
Trying to deceive you,  
Cos you know I know baby,  
I don't wanna go._

_We cannot live together,  
We cannot live apart.  
That's the situation;  
I've known it from the start.  
Every time that I look at you,  
I can see the future,  
Cos you know I know baby,  
I don't wanna go._

_Throwing it all away.  
Throwing it all away.  
Is there nothing that I can say,  
To make you change your mind?  
I watch the world go round and round,  
And see mine turning upside down.  
You're throwing it all away._

_Who'll light up the darkness?  
Who will hold your hand?  
Who will find you the answers,  
When you don't understand?  
Why should I have to be the one,  
Who has to convince you?  
Cos you know I know baby,  
That I don't wanna go._

_Some day you'll be sorry,  
Someday when you're free.  
Memories will remind you,  
That our love was meant to be.  
Late at night when you call my name,  
The only sound you'll hear,  
Is the sound of your voice calling,  
Calling after me._

_Just throwing it all away.  
Throwing it all away.  
There's nothing I can say.  
You're throwing it all away._

Mick thought those words over and over in his head. The Muggle band which made the song they belonged to sure knew what they were singing about. It was almost as if they had written the song for him. He looked out over the area they had decided to stay in for the night. It was a secure area in the middle of a mountainous countryside; they should be safe there.

He thought back to his last meeting with his lover on Saturday. Feelings of anger mingled with utter sadness filled his heart. It didn't have to be that way. She knew the consequences of the path she was taking, and what it'd mean for them. She knew the position that she had and the one she continued to choose meant the end of what they had. Besides, if her family found out what she'd been doing, they'd probably have disowned her, permanently. See, his family, House Andrews, didn't get on with her family, House Black. There had been a blood feud between the families for over five hundred years now, the reason of which was because of their personal views on blood purity. House Andrews, whose members had all been in Gryffindor, believed in equal status between all humans, regardless of whether you were either Muggle and Magical folk, and for Magical, regardless of your blood type. In recent years, this belief was heightened by the consequences of both World Wars, and of the Great War with Grindelwald. The Wizarding World had to watch with awe and fear, as they saw the amount of destruction the Muggles could cause. They could quite literally, with the power and devastation of their weapons, wipe themselves of the face of the plant, with wizards unknowingly to them, being a small part of collateral damage. Spells, shields and incantations were useless against Muggle weapons now, unless the wizards and witches had the element of surprise. Even more disastrous now was the fact that Muggles had now been able to harness the power of the split atom meaning one tragically horrifying concept to Wizarding kind: the nuclear bomb. The threat of one being unleashed onto the Wizarding World was immense, and had to be avoided at all costs. This was the way House Andrews saw it, but House Black, well the majority of, saw it differently. They saw Muggles as animals who could never obtain that kind of power, and whenever someone brought the subject up, they would scoff and laugh it down.

Mick was suddenly dragged from his thoughts as his magical senses went into overdrive. His eyes snapped open and he flicked his wand from his wand holster on his forearm to his hand. Then the pain came. He had foolishly let down his mental shields while thinking and now someone had breached them and was attempting to penetrate his mind.

Hastily, he brought them up and reinforced them. In his mind's eye, he watched as his adversary's probe smashed against his shield and crumple. In the distance he heard someone cry out. As this happened, he prepared his own probe and it shot out. Several probes sped towards his impenetrable mind, as his single one left to find the source of the assault. He soon found it. It wasn't as defended as his was, but that was to be expected. He had delved deeper into learning the arts of Occlumency and Legilimancy more than anyone else, including Dumbledore. He skirted round the edge of his attacker, well aware that probes were trying to violate his shields and access his mind. He raised a few more shields and reinforcements. He took a deep breath, and focusing his probe on the weak spot of his opponent he'd uncovered, he launched it forward.

The effect was instantaneous. The probes surrounding his mental barriers retracted immediately, sinking into the shields of the mind he was now on the verge of getting through, trying to protect it. His continuous assault on the one spot he found eventually paid off. Whoever he was attacking now didn't have a lot of mental power, as his probe shattered shield after shield, as it rammed home.

Distantly, he heard someone crying out and sobbing, but he was too focused on the task in mind to pay attention. His attention was soon caught though. His arm seared in pain and he was forced to retract and see what had been done. As he did, he heard a sigh of relief and panting. He looked down at his arm and saw it had been hit by a Stinging Hex. It was red, and now was forming a slight bulge. He cast a quick Soothing Charm on it and then muttered another spell.

"_Lumos Maximos!" _

The surrounding area was lit up for a few seconds in bright light. Hopefully it would temporarily blind his opponent. As his eyes squinted in the light, he caught a glimpse of slightly tattered, figure-hugging, purple robes; long blonde hair; a peculiar tattoo of a heart of the left wrist, and a wild-looking face he'd only seen in stories and legends.

"McKones!" he cried as he let loose a barrage of curses, hexes, jinxes and any powerful spell he could think of.

It must have worked as he heard a number of cries ring out as he ran back to the tent. He cursed himself stupid for walking so far. He must have wandered out the enchantments Reece, Led and he put up without realising. He was now nearing the tent. He burst inside and immediately made the lights go on, throwing light into every corner of the room. Reece and Led woke up instantly.

"Wassup?" Led said groggily as he pulled the duvet up to shield his eyes "Wazzagoinon?"

"McKones," Mick panted out between breaths "Wandered too far –outside enchantments –found me –coming now-"

"That's not possible Mick," Reece said, trying to stifle a yawn and failing. He continued.

"The enchantments are too strong. Even if they did fail we'd still have half an hour."

"Try telling me that when they've got here, they've-"

A squeal in the distance signalled a breach in the dome they'd made.

"See?! Believe me now?!"

"Holy shit!" Reece and Led said simultaneously.

Mick then watched, astounded, as they got dressed and packed within the minute.

"Well stop standing there! Get out and take down the tent!" Led shouted.

The trio ran outside and Reece pointed his wand at the tent.

"_Dismantalus" _he said.

The tent crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Ah didn't work the way I wanted," he said "Never mind. _Organisminous! Reducio!_"

The tent organised itself into a respectable pile and shrunk. Reece picked it up and pocketed it.

"Best I could do" he said apologetically.

"Don't worry about that now mate, we've got bigger problems to contend with" Led said grimly.

They looked over at where they sensed the breach was and decided to Apparate. They found they couldn't.

"_Bitches!_" Led hissed "They've put up Anti-Apparition Wards. Now what?"

"We give 'em a surprise and taken down our Wards" Mick grinned.

They lifted their wands and the enchantments they erected dissolved into nothingness. To make sure they couldn't be recognised, though Mick's face had probably been seen already, they put Shadow Charms on their faces.

"Now, we fight our way out" Mick said simply.

They moved forward in a spearhead formation, wands at the ready. The first fight came at Led, on Mick's left. A simple Shield Charm batted it away and a more than suitable reply was sent back.

The fighting continued from all directions, and the trio found that any assault they ended, a new one would rear up. They decided to go offensive. Led and Reece hurled a vast range off curses and hexes towards the flanks and occasionally the back, clearing any would-be snipers and hiders. The McKones were notorious for using guerrilla techniques to take down enemies.

Mick, however, went for something a bit more elaborate. Muttering various incantations and performing complex wand movements, he caused each element to rise in a column of four. As he did this, Led and Reece gave him cover. Satisfied with his result, he moved all elements into a swirling ball while shouting all three's names. The elements joined together and a bright white flash was instantly emitted out. The McKones cried out and the majority dropped their wands as they shielded their eyes. Led and Reece used this to their advantage, as Mick had made sure they could see through the flash. They Summoned the wands to their hands.

Mick wasn't finished yet though. Using the power of Earth, he created a shockwave mixed with a dust storm to disorientate the McKones. It worked as the feared women were thrown of their feet. Ropes made of fire bound their limbs, so they were incapacitated. He calmed the Runic Magic once he was certain there was no-one standing.

He walked over to the woman he thought was the leader. He had presumed it was her that led them for it was she who had attempted to penetrate his mind. As he walked over, she shook her head frantically and was shocked to see she had shed a few tears.

"Please," she croaked, pleading "Don't hurt me."

He paused, frowning, wondering why she thought he was going to hurt her.

"I'm not going to," he said "What _I _am going to do though is get some answers on why you're here and who sent you."

"If you want answers," she replied "You will have to go to Isis. She's the leader. I'm second-in-command."

"And you are?" Mick said.

"Proserpina. My name is Proserpina" she answered.

Mick looked at her for a minute, for he couldn't tell if she was lying or not. Though given her position and the situation she was in, he doubted she was. He had to be sure however. He got up and flicked his wand at her, so she could see her nearest comrade. He pointed his wand at her friend.

"You sure you're telling the truth. 'Cos if you ain't, I'll curse your friend here to nothingness" he said.

Proserpina's eyes widened and she nodded hastily. Mick sighed and pocketed his wand.

"Now, which one of you is Isis?" he called out.

"I am" a voice from the right replied.

Mick walked over to the source of the voice. It belonged to a young woman, with blond hair and blue eyes. Her face showed defiance mixed with embarrassment at being subdued. Mick looked at her for a while before he started laughing.

"Why is it that you and the rest of your sisters, the McKones, are trying to get us? Hmm? Who sent you? Voldemort?" he said after he had stopped.

She flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

"What's wrong? Fear your master?" Mick jeered. He was severely pissed off that they'd try to attack them, and even more so that one had attempted to penetrate his mind.

"HE IS NOT OUR MASTER!" Isis practically screamed. Her breathes came in rapid, shallow bouts. Her chest was heaving, and frankly, to Mick, she looked quite mad.

"We would never do anything for that scumbag. And for you information, we are now called the Amazons. The Mckones are gone." she practically spat.

"The Amazons eh? A bit coincidental if you ask me" he thought for a bit, a frown on his face. Finally he continued.

"Then why attack us? What have we done to warrant that?" Mick questioned.

"Because we were sent to by our Mistress. We were sent to capture you after we pledged our allegiance to her" Isis answered.

"And who is your Mistress" Mick asked "Why does she want us?"

At this point Isis looked away, a smirk playing on her face. That infuriated Mick. He pulled her round so she had no option but to face him.

"Who is she, and what does she want with us?" he growled.

Isis' eyes widened in fear as she realised what she'd done: she'd angred him. And that didn't seem very clever.

"Her name –what we call her –is Lady Hathor. As to why she wants you, I have no idea" she said shakily.

"Lady Hathor…" Mick murmured thoughtfully before his voice trailed off. He couldn't recall that name from anywhere, but something about it kept niggling his brain.

"You are practitioners are Dark Magic, are you not?" he asked Isis.

"We are, though we do not use it against others like the wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort" she said.

That did it. Mick slapped his forehead and exclaimed loudly.

"No! You've gotta be kidding!" he cried incredulously.

Isis gave him a frightened look.

"I don't know what you mean-" she began.

"Shut up" Mick said harshly, cutting her off "I wasn't talking to you"

He turned to Reece and Led, both of whom had remained silent the whole time.

"Can't you see? She calls herself _Lady _Hathor, which is obviously a made-up name, and he calls himself _Lord _Voldemort. It's simple."

"I don't see Mick, I really don't" Led said, looking thoroughly confused.

"Neither do I mate" Reece said, looking just as confused "What are you trying to get at?"

Mick didn't answer. Instead he had turned to Isis.

"She calls herself the Dark Lady, doesn't she?"

To her in sounded more like a statement than a question, but she still nodded her head. Mick looked up triumphantly.

"Lads," he said, addressing Reece and Led "We have ourselves another Dark One."

Both Reece and Led groaned.

"And this time it's a woman?" Led asked.

"Let's just hope she and old Voldemort don't hook up and have Dark babies" Reece joked.

All three males started roaring with laughter at that, while the women scowled.

"This is the exact reason why My Lady has come about. To show Men that we are not mere objects, but human beings. We can be just as powerful" Isis said heatedly.

"Maybe so, but it's not us on the floor bound by ropes of fire, because we were taken down by three teenage boys, even though you're meant to be the most feared group of witches in Europe" Mick stated.

Isis scowled further.

"You'll pay for this," Isis snarled "You'll wish you'd never crossed us."

Mick looked at her for a minute then started to walk back towards his two friends. Reece and Led put the witches' wands on the floor and they stood side by side.

"Well, until that moment comes, I guess we'll say goodbye. And one other thing. Tell you _Mistress_ that she'd better do better than this to capture someone, or she's lost already" Mick said.

And with a wave of their wands, the trio Dissapparated with three small _pops_.

~!~!~!~!~!~

_An hour later._

"My Lady, it was hopeless. They are wizards who have skill in abundance, and great though we are, we could not and I very much doubt that we can, match them. The only alternatives would be if you entered the fray yourself, or our numbers grew" Isis reported to Lady Hathor "He also said that if that was the best we could do, we've lost already."

Lady Hathor smirked at the last bit, though the others couldn't see her. _That was so like him, so full of bravado. _She looked out over the desolate landscape from the balcony of the black mansion. She took a breath before turning to speak to the Amazons.

"It was to be expected. I never expected you to overcome the three of them. Although they are merely teenage boys heading into manhood, they are more powerful than most wizards and witches you will meet. If you had of captured them, I'd have been greatly surprised and impressed."

The Amazons' faces showed relief. One or two exhaled loudly.

"However," Lady Hathor continued "Now is the time that we show our hand and existence to Lord Voldemort. I think he needs to know that he is not the top dog round here" she finished, her lips curving to form a smile.

"So, this is the plan, and how it's going to roll. Vulcana, you make the most use of mobility. I want you and Setha to- "

She never got to finish as loud bangs and sounds of explosions, combined with voices, were heard from below. The Amazons looked to Lady Hathor.

"Well, it seems we have unwelcome visitors. Let's go and see who"

She walked out of the room and down the stairs to the hall.

What greeted her could be put into two words: utter chaos. The intruders, who she now recognised as Death Eaters, and attempted to bypass her security measures, with disastrous consequences. Half of them it seemed were now dead on the floor, while the other half were still attempting to get through. Suddenly a voice called out.

"It's them! They're there!" one of the Death Eaters cried.

They stopped trying to break through the shields and instead focused their attention on eliminating the Amazons.

A number of Killing Curses were shot but they rebounded of the shields and killed the casters and those around. This continued for five minutes, until there was one person left. They realised that they were alone and started to run.

Lady Hathor twitched her wand lazily.

"_Petrificicous Totalus."_

Whoever was running suddenly stopped, and went rigid as a board. Their wand fell and so did they. Lady Hathor walked calmly over to the fallen Death Eater and ripped off their mask.

"Rodolphus Lestrange," she said softly "Fancy you being here. Not that I never expected it to happen."

She smiled widely, relishing in the fact his eyes were wide with fear and darting around, looking for a way out.

"There's no way out darling" she said mockingly "I'm Lady Hathor and my ladies are called the Amazons. And in case you have even thought of somehow attacking me, which is almost impossible, given the position you're in, my ladies are positioned everywhere. Now, let's get to business. Before you and your lot _rudely _interrupted, we were planning to hunt for you and Voldemort. Now, now, after all this time and you still can't face you master's name" she taunted for he had flinched "Tut, tut. Well anyway, we were planning to look for you, but _you _found _us_. Funny isn't it? Well you've seen first-hand what we can do. _Go back to that stinking cess-pot where you came from and tell you _master_ that he'd better be careful or we _will_ kick his arse. _Understand? Now, _get out my sight!_"

She growled the last two sentences and with a flick of her wand lifted the Body-Bind Curse and banished him from the mansion's perimeter.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Voldemort was furious. Rodolphus had come back and had delivered the news of the failed assault of the Dark Lady's mansion. He had been impressed and angered when he found out the barriers that this Dark Lady had managed to put up, the ones that had practically killed his faithful Death Eaters. He had lost his half his army and best fighters in that attack and from the report that Lestrange gave, it seemed the Dark Lady and her followers hadn't even raised a wand. This was pathetic. If they were to fight them, they needed to be far better than that. His army was made up of wizards, for Merlin's sake! The followers of the Dark Lady were witches! And they outnumbered those Amazons, as they called themselves, two-to-one! It should have been a clean victory for them, then that way he'd have been able to kill this Dark Lady, who was incidentally named Lady Hathor, and beat this new prophecy that Bella had found out. The more he thought about this, the angrier he got. Soon he was seething in anger and lashed out.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A passing bird that was happily flying and tweeting away fell, dead, with a small _thunk_, to the ground. It always calmed him whenever he killed something randomly. This morning it had almost been Rodolphus, but he'd managed to conjure a chicken, and the Dark Lord had thought that would be more fun to 'play' with. His mind went back to this Lady Hathor. Right, if she wanted to play that way, he'd play that way. And he'd introduce his game plan.

He pressed his Dark Mark and called for Bella. Five minutes later, she came in; panting slightly, maybe breathless; a little flushed, and though she tried to hide it he could see, discreetly rubbing her left wrist for the Mark would burn savagely whenever he called. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Why are you late Bella? I did call for you" he hissed

"My Lord, I was about to apologise for my lateness, just before you spoke. I was dealing with Rodolphus" she answered.

Voldemort smiled inwardly. He had left Bella the job of punishing Rodolphus for his failures at Lady Hathor's mansion. He had hoped that by the time Bella was through with him, Rodolphus would very much wish he was dead like his late comrades.

"Good, good. It's very nice to hear you've been doing your job well Bella."

She smiled at his words. Her cheeks went slightly redder and tears had formed in her eyes.

"My Lord knows that I want nothing more than to serve him!" she choked.

"Well Bella I have another small job for you. I want you to bring all of my Death Eaters here. Yes, Rodolphus included. You can conclude his punishment later. We have a majorly important job to do, one of which I will have to take part in as well."

Bellatrix's eyes shone.

"Yes My Lord," she said breathlessly, bowing deeply "I will fetch them."

Soon, his army, though halved it was still huge, was in the hall.

"Faithful Death Eaters, we are going to London, Muggle London. We are going to launch an attack that will cost lives, some of which will most probably be your own, and we will stun the pathetic excuses for the Order of the Phoenix, and The Ministry. Let us go" he announced.

A chorus of "Yes My Lord" answered his mini-speech. Then, a series of _cracks _showed that the Death Eaters and Voldemort had departed for London.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Mick, Reece and Led arrived with three small _pops _at the Burrow, for the Order of the Phoenix's HQ, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, was a flaming wreck. They arrived just outside the boundaries.

"This is it" said Led.

The trio looked down at the rickety building that very much looked like that it had been made out of salvaged scrap materials and bunged together. Even the infrastructure and stability of the building looked dodgy.

"Looks…err… very…nice" Reece commented unconvincingly.

Mick couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. Not at what Reece had said, but what he meant.

They started to walk down the green sloping hill. They passed the Weasley's Wards and this seemed to trigger a small commotion in the house. Shouts could be heard and it sounded like someone was screaming. They watched as a silver rabbit Patronus left what seemed to be the kitchen window.

Sensing something was very wrong, Mick drew his wand from his arm holster and motioned to the other two to do the same. But they had already done so. They continued walking down the hill until they reached the kitchen door.

"Mrs Weasley?" Mick said tentatively "What's wrong?"

He got his answer when he saw the door open a fraction to expose the terror-stricken face of Molly Weasley. Her wand was pointed at him, and her hand was trembling vigorously.

"P-p-please d-d-don't h-hurt us," she sobbed "W-w-we n-never d-d-did any-any-anything t-t-t-t-to y-you"

"What?" Mick said, confused "What do you mean?"

"It means that you're going to kill us, like you killed Harry!" said the voice of Ron Weasley, who was standing out over the balcony. He sent off a series of curses, one of which Mick recognised as the Cruciatus Curse. Suddenly, Mick felt extremely angry; no-one used an Unforgivable against him and his friends for no reason.

He dived sideways, rolling in the dirt of the Weasley's yard. Then with a flick of his wrist, a barrage of nasty spells was sent back up to Ron. Led and Reece provided cover while Mick took down the Weasley's defences.

After launching the spells at Ron, which had resulted in a roar of pain and the cry of "You bastard!", Mick manoeuvred himself round the edge of the house, with Led and Reece flanking him. Led gave a sudden shout and pointed his wand at an unknown assailant. There were flashes of sparks and bangs as the owners did battle. Mick didn't get anytime to watch or recover for that matter, for Reece had just saved him from a Body-Bind Curse sent by Bill Weasley. Mick whirled round, and after giving Reece instruction to assist Led, he engaged with Bill. The eldest Weasley child, Mick knew was extremely proficient in magic, and if he wasn't careful, was quite capable of taking him down. Bill launched another Body-Binder and then assumed a defensive stance. Mick conjured up a round metal shield and parried the curse away, before transfiguring the shield into a dart, then firing it at Bill.

Bill ducked and cast a Disarming Charm. Mick frowned at the wizard's choice of spell, then cast an advanced Shield Charm that only few knew. The shield absorbed the charm, and then glowed a light blue. Bill watched it on the floor, as he'd fallen over when he'd ducked and hoped the Disarmer could buy him time. However, his eyes widened when he saw his own spell thrown back at him. He rolled on the ground, spun up then found himself frozen. He'd been hit by a Freezing Charm.

"I'd have thought a curse-breaker like you could do better" said Mick before walking away. Bill cursed himself for his stupidity.

Mick ran over to the kitchen door, which had been blown right off its hinges and was now a fragment of ashes on the floor. He ran inside and passed the unconscious body of Mrs Weasley. He heard the sounds of spell-fire on the second floor and ran up.

The sight that met him was absolute disaster. Led and Reece were boxed on the stairway, held back by a barrage of spells from Ginny, Hermione, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr Weasley. Ron was lying knocked out on the floor. Fred and George were using him for slight cover. Mick muttered an incantation and a strong Shield charm appeared, deflecting the Weasley's and Hermione's spells. He motioned to both Reece and Led, who'd turned around to see the caster of the charm, to stop firing. The Weasley's soon caught on that they were the only ones shooting spells, and soon the fight ceased all together.

Mr Weasley took charge.

"Throw out your wands!" he shouted "Throw them to us!"

Mick smirked to the other two, showing them the wands he'd took from Mrs Weasley and Bill. He threw them to Mr Weasley.

"Good," said the voice of Mr Weasley "Now, retreat downstairs slowly with your hands up."

They heard him pick up the wands and pocket them. Only seconds now.

"It's alright guys, they're going downstairs. Someone check Ron, he's just unconscious, a Stunner I think" they heard Mr Weasley say.

Mick nodded to Reece and Led, and mouthed "Now!".

The three of them moved to the second floor in full view of the defenders. Ginny saw them first and called out, before raising her wand.

"Dad!"

But it was too late. The trio sent Stunners at them ant they dropped to the floor, out cold.

"Didn't go as well as I expected" observed Mick dryly. Reece snickered.

"What?" asked Mick.

"Nothing" Reece said.

They moved the Weasley's and Hermione outside, and rendered them unable to move. They then awakened them. The hostages groaned and whined and some tried to break free of the bonds on them. Mick knew they'd never do it so he left them to figure that out.

"Now, is anyone ready to tell me why you decided to attack us?" he asked.

"You killed Harry!" cried Ginny.

"Be quiet Ginny please! He'll kill you if you upset him!" pleaded Mrs Weasley.

"I'm not killing anybody. I just want to know why you think I killed Harry" he said.

"You betrayed him to You-Know-Who! Dumbledore sent you lot to do a reconnaissance mission and you gave Harry to You-Know-Who! If it wasn't for you, Harry wouldn't be dead!" Ron roared.

Mick twitched the end of his wand and Ron fell silent.

"Shut it" Mick growled.

He stood up and walked a little way away. So, _Dumbledore_ told them that they'd betrayed Harry and The Order.

He walked over to Reece and Led.

"We never did anything" Reece whispered fearfully "Why would Dumbledore tell them we betrayed Harry?"

"To cover his arse, I expect" Led spat tersely "What was the old man thinking? Eh? Why did he lie?"

Led's voice was rising to a shout now.

"Keep you voice down!" Mick said fiercely "I've got an idea"

The trio walked back to the tied-up Weasley's and Hermione and stood a little far back. They drew their wands.

"Seeing as you can't give information and that we're fugitives in the eyes of the Law…" Mick looked at Mr Weasley with a questioning look. Mr Weasley nodded sadly.

"Well seeing as that's the case, we have no choice but to Obliviate you. I'm sorry. We're sorry. Really." The other two nodded "But you're a threat to us as you can tell Dumbledore."

"Which they have already done Mr Andrews" said a voice behind the three.

They whirled around and stared into the face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Shit" Mick heard Led mutter.

"Language, Mr Ainsclough, please. Just because you are to be arrested doesn't mean you can use obscene language" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling dangerously.

"We didn't do anything!" Reece cried out "You sent us to do recon -which we did by the way –and now you're trying to frame us for something we never did!"

"On the contrary, Mr Knight, I have substantial evidence that you and your friends did indeed meet with Lord Voldemort and explain Harry's whereabouts to him. On top of that, we have evidence of numerous times when you have directly passed Order information and plans to Voldemort."

"Bullshit!" yelled Mick "You ain't arresting us! We haven't done anything wrong!"

"I'm afraid you have, Mr Andrews, and I will arrest you… well not directly, but certain members of the Order are also Aurors."

"Well I don't see your army" Led sneered.

Dumbledore waved his hand.

"Oh, I think you do" he said as Order of the Phoenix members materialized and pointed their wands at the trio. Sirius Black, his face a mask of contorted hatred and anger; Remus Lupin, looking utterly devastated and wearing an expression similar to Sirius'. Many others were there and all their faces showed hatred and contempt towards the three. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped up.

"Mick Andrews, Reece Knight and Led Ainsclough. I hereby am placing you under arrest for treason against Britain, for being Death Eaters and for assisting Lord Voldemort in his plan to terrorise Britain, and murdering Harry Potter. If you attempt to resist arrest, necessary force will be used against you to ensure you are subdued."

"_Stupefy!" _Mick replied, as did Reece and Led. Their Stunners met their marks and three of the Order crumpled. Dumbledore twirled his wand and blasted all three back into the dust. Coughing and spluttering, they picked themselves up and sent a barrage of spells back in return. The remaining members dived for cover, even Dumbledore. Some hit their targets and more of the Order went down. Reece and Led ran to incapacitate a few stragglers, while Mick found himself facing Dumbledore.

"Your choice, Mr Andrews"

"_Petrificous Totalus!"_

Dumbledore waved his wand lazily and a Shield Charm batted the curse away. The pair exchanged more spells, Mick very much on the defensive, Dumbledore toying with him.

"When will you understand, Mr Andrews, that you will have to give up? You cannot beat me and it is futile to attempt to do so" Dumbledore sighed.

"Never, as I have done no wrong!" Mick shouted back. He launched a Jelly-Leg Cure at Dumbledore, to no avail. The elder wizard flicked it aside.

Mick was on his feet and sent as many Stunners as he could muster at Dumbledore. He was surprised to find Dumbledore was tired… well, he judged that from facial expression.

Now having an incentive to actually try to defeat the greatest wizard to live since Merlin himself, Mick sent one Stunner to aim home. He got in touch with his magical core and overpowered the spell beyond it's capability. It was the wrong choice. He slumped to the floor, physically and mentally drained and sick.

Dumbledore raised his wand to deflect a Stunner from Mick's wand and prepared to send his own. Too exhausted to defend himself, Mick waited for the blackness to come.

It never did. Dumbledore groaned and fell, his wand falling out of his hand. Led stood behind him, dirty, face smeared with mud and wand raised.

"Conniving bastard," he said "He deserved it"

He walked over to Mick and hauled him to his feet.

"Thanks" Mick said "That was close. I thought I was a goner."

"Lucky you have me then" Led grinned.

They found Reece and decided what to do next.

"They're bound to put out posters for our arrest now. They're going to want to have a scapegoat for this shambles the old man has created" Led pointed out.

"I say we get out of here now" Reece said, because of _pops _in the distance signalling Auror reinforcements.

"Yeah I agree. How about now?" Mick asked.

The trio laughed, and then they Dissapparated with three small _pops._

**This is the end of chapter three guys. I was thinking about adding more but I decided it would've been too long. Next chapter might be as long, I don't know yet, but I promise it's going to be good. Bye for now… oh and don't forget to R&R! **


End file.
